Parachute
by bowsie22
Summary: Jack's thoughts as he watches his family. MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** Jack watches his family

**Disclaimer** I own nothing.

_Flashback_

**Parachute**

Jack smiled as he watched his husband and son together. Jack never thought he could have this with Ianto after the 456. But Ianto proved him wrong, as he always does. God, that man was amazing. He survived and fought on. And then he found out the was pregnant Even when he was pregnant, he wanted to be out in the field, protecting Jack. It lead to a lot of fights with Martha. They were both too stubborn. Ianto didn't talk to Jack for a week after finding out he was pregnant. God, Jack still remembered that week.

_Jack spat out the coffee he was drinking._

_"Ianto, is this de-caff?"_

_"Yep. You knocked me up Jack, without any warning. If I have to drink de-caff for nine months, so do you."_

_Jack stared at a glaring, hormonal Ianto. He laughed nervously._

_"Of course love."_

Jack shivered at that memory. In those nine months everone found out just how bad an angry Ianto was. But all the same, Ianto was scared. Men didn't get pregnant in the twenty first century. As Gwen often said, only in Torchwood.

_"Ianto, don't cry."_

_"I'm pregnant Jack. I'm a man and I'm pregnant. It's not....it's just. What am I going to do?"_

_"You're not alone. I'm here. I'll be your....parachute."_

_"Parachute Jack?"_

_"Yeah, your support. It's my kid too you know."_

_"I know. I love you Jack."_

_"I love you too Ianto. Do I still have to drink de-caff?"_

_"YES!"_

_"Ok."_

Ianto still called Jack his parachute to this day, which Jack hated. Still Jack woldn't change anything for the world. But Jack wold always catch Ianto, no matter what. He smiled as Ianto placed Ifan in his crib. Ifan Owen Harkness. The world's most adorable baby, once Gwen didn't hear him saying that. Jack walked into the room and wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist.

"I want another one."

"Jack, Ifan's not even a year old. Let's wait, yeah?"

"Fine. I love you Ianto."

"I love you too Jack. But I need sleep. Come on."

As they lay in bed, Ianto's head resting over Jack's heat, Jack thought about his life. Torchwood was rebuilt and Martha and Lois were working there now. Rhys helped out sometimes. They were a family. Jack came back for Ianto, but now, he'd never leave again. He'd stay in Wales forever. It was a windy country. Ianto needed his parachute and Jack , well, Jack just needed his Ianto.

**A/N** I decided to write something happy after my last Janto oneshot. And you might think this is a bit weird, but it was influenced by one of my most favourite songs ever: Take a Parachute by Something Happens, an Irish band. Listen to the song. It's awesome. I listened to it while writing, so maybe you should listen to it reading it. R&R please :D


	2. Puppy Love

**Summary** Snippets from Jack and Ianto's life with their son, Ifan.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Puppy Love**

Ianto groaned. Ifan was in that pet phase. He wanted two puppies. Ianto had spent an hour trying to change his mind , but nothing. The three year old was bouncing up and down in front of him, delighted. Ifan was practically a Jack clone. except for his eyes. He had Ianto's eyes. Jack loved those eyes on Ianto and Ifan.

"Son, one puppy is hard enough, but two puppies is nearly impossible."

"Mama."

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry."

Jack walked into the room, in his RAF jacket.

"What's up?"

"Ifan wants two puppies."

"Two puppies. Cool!"

"JACK!"

"Sorry. One puppy?"

"Yes, Ian one puppy is fine, ok?"

Ifan nodded his head, pouting.

"We'll buy you a game for your Wii."

Ifan perked up at that and grabbed Ianto's hand.

Ifan toddled around the pet shop, fascinated. He stopped at a pen.

"Mama! Papa!"

Ianto and Jack walked over and smiled at their son. He was pointing at a smooth coat Jack Russell puppy. Jack smiled.

"He is cute. I mean not as cute as you, but still."

"Jack, not in front of Ifan. Do you like him son?"

Ifan nodded. "Do you want him?"

Ifan nodded and started bouncing again. He was a certainly a Jack clone. Half an hour later, the family walked out of the pet shop, the dog in a leash, held by Jack, Ifan in Ianto's arms, staring at the dog, in fascination, a smile lighting up his face.

"So, you happy with one dog?"

Ifan nodded and smiled at his parents, cuddling closer to Ianto and yawning. Ianto smiled lovingly at his son.

"I want another one."

"Jack, what?

""Another child, what do you say?"

Ianto looked down at his son. He liked being a "mother". Pregnancy was a pain, but it was worth it.

"Ok, why not?"

**A/N** For the people who asked for more, here it is. This will just be a series of unrelated drabbles. R&R please. Also, I'm undecided, should I put Owen and Tosh into the story? It's up to you :D


	3. Ianto's Thoughts

**Summary** Ianto watches his son, husband and dog.

**Disclaimer** I own nothing

**Ianto's Thoughts**

Madra ran into the kitchen, Ifan tottering after him. Jack ran in after the two. Ianto raised his eyebrow at his husband.

"Ha! It's not so easy is it? Looking after those two."

"Hey, I saved the world on a weekly basis. I can look after a two year old and his dog. Anyway, I'm taking them outside. You can join us once your done with the dishes."

Ianto smiled and placed a kiss on Jack's lips.

"Go. I'll be out in a little while."

Ifan and Madra ran out the door, Jack following them. Ianto could see them through the kitchen window. Jack swinging Ifan into his arms and into the air as Madra ran around their feet, trying to trip them up. Ifan was laughing at his father and his dog. I smiled at my family and placed a soapy hand on my stomach. He couldn't wait to see Jack's face when he told him about being pregnant. He wondered if Jack would faint again.

**A/N** Done. R&R please


	4. News Revealed

**Summary** Ianto tells Jack

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**News Revealed**

Ianto stared down at Jack. Just as he expected, Jack had fainted. Ianto sighed and sat on the couch. Five minutes. Jack had been out for five minutes.

_Flashback_

_"Jack, I'm pregnant again."_

_Jack gaped at his husband. He was in shock. Pregnant? Ianto sighed as Jack fell to the ground. He fainted. This was great. He knew Jack would faint._

_End Flashback_

Ten minutes. Ianto walked to the kitchen and got a glass of cold water. He threw it on Jack's face and was rewarded with Jack''s gasp as he woke up.

"Jack? Cariad. Are you alright?"

"Ianto? Are really pregnant?"

"Yes sweetheart, I am."

Jack whooped in delight and swept Ianto into his arms.

"A baby. Oh, this is brillant. God Ianto, I love you."

"I love you too Jack,"

He still had to go to Owen for scans, but he was sure everything was alright. He had his husband and his child. Soon, he'd have another child. He laughed as Jack nuzzled his neck. God, he loved his life.

**A/N** Done. R&R please


	5. Preparations

**Summary** Getting the nursery ready

**Disclaimer** I own nothing

Preparations

Jack laughed as Rhys fell over the hammer and landed with one of his hands in the paint. Owen smirked down at him.

"Not the smartest are you mate?"

Johnny snorted into his coffee cup.

"God, Ianto does make good coffee."

"Why do you think I married him Johnny boy?"

"For your sake Jack Harkness I hope your kidding. Johnny, Rhiannon needs you to pick up Mica."

Johnny walked out the door, laughing at the sight of Jack on his knees, apologizing to a silently fuming Ianto. Owen looked over and laughed.

"Hormones."

He then looked at at Rhys trying to scrape the paint off his hands.

"And stupidity. A great combonation."

* * *

The four men had the nursery finished within the week. Ianto sat in the rocking chair, one hand on his swollen stomach and smiled as he looked around the room. It was perfect. A light purple colour, with stencils of bears eating honey, surrounded by bees in white. All the furniture was cherry oak. It was beautiful. Ifan walked into the room and bounded up to his father.

"Night Daddy."

"You going to bed now sweetie?"

Ifan nodded. Ianto pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Night sweetie."

* * *

Five minutes later, Jack walked into the room and sat at Ianto's feet.

"That child is a handful. So, do you like the nursery?"

"Oh, Jack. I love it. I gotta admit that I was shocked the four of you finished it so fast."

"I resent that."

Jack helped Ianto stand up and pulled him into his arms.

"Just two more months."

"I know. I can't wait. I hope it's a girl."

Jack grimaced. A girl? Not quite for him. He was a gun toting, shoot first Torchwood operative. But if a girl made Ianto happy.

"Yeah sweetheart. So do I."

**A/N** Done. R&R please


	6. Welcome to the Family

**Summary** Ianto goes into labour

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Welcome to the Family**

Ianto groaned as pain hit him again. The children were coming and he was alone. This was just typical. He heaved himself off the couch and nearly collapsed as another contraction hit. He finally reached the phone and dialled Jack. He knew his husband was with Owen, so it was two birds with one stick. Handy.

"Ianto, hey."

"Jack, you and Owen get here now!"

"You ok?""No, you IDIOT!! I'm in labour."

"Now?"

Ianto's angry silence answered Jack's question.

"Alright, don't worry. We'll be there in a couple of minutes.

""Hurry up, please."

Five minutes later, Jack and Owen raced into the house. Ianto was on the couch, clutching his stomach. Owen sat next to him

."Jack, get him to the bedroom. I'm gonna get my stuff ready."

Jack helped Ianto into the bedroom and lay him on the bed. Owen came in, needle ready.

"Don't worry Ianto. You'll be fine. You'll be sleeping for a while, but when you wake up, you'll be holding your child."

He injected Ianto, who quickly fell asleep. Jack smiled at his husband. They didn't know the sex of the child. They wanted it to a surprise. Owen ushered Jack into the living room. Now all he could do was wait

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ianto moaned as his eyes opened. Jack was sitting beside him, holding his hand.

"Owen is in the kitchen, making coffee."

Ianto nodded

"Where's the baby?"

"You mean babies."

"Two?"

"Twins, both girls."

Ianto laughed. He knew how Jack felt about having a daughter, but having two.

"They're asleep right now. We need to name them."

"Ok, you name the eldest and I'll name youngest."

Jack nodded and started thinking.

"Rose. Rose Alice Harkness."

Ianto smiled. He knew the story of Rose. And Alice was Jack's daughter. It made sense to name their oldest child that.

"What about you Ianto?"

"Lisa. Lisa Rhia Harkness."

Lisa. That was an obvious choice.

"Rhia?"

"My sister's nickname."

Jack smiled down at his two daughters. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N** Done. R&R please


	7. Happy Birthday

**Summary **The twins first birthday.

**Disclaimer **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Happy Birthday**

Ianto smiled as Lisa threw her food at Owen. Rose giggled and smiled up at Tosh, who was holding her.

"Owen, she likes you."

"Shut it teaboy."

Owen walked into the bathroom to clean himself off, mumbling under his breath about those stupid Harkness genes. Ianto laughed to himself as Jack stared after him, confused.

"What did I do?"

"It was Lisa."

"Good girl."

"Jack!! Go play with Ifan you brat."

Gwen finally walked in with the cake, which she placed in front of Lisa and Rose. Jack cleared his throat.

"Do we have to sing now?"

Ianto smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Of course we do. That includes you as well Ifan. They're your family."

Rhys and Owen laughed as Jack and Ifan obediently started singing. Tosh and Gwen glared at them and the two men then started singing. Gwen smiled as she looked at her friends. Tosh and Owen, newly married, looked so happy. Rhys loooked at Gwen with love in his eyes.

But the happiest was Jack. He'd nearly lost Ianto after the 456 attack. But he survived and gave birth to three wonderful children. Ianto looked happy, wrapped in his husband's arms, holding his son and smling at his daughters, who were making a mess of the cake Gwen bought. She mentally screamed. She spent a lot of money on that cake. Still, at least they were happy. That was all that mattered.

**A/N** Alright folks. Nearly done. This world will have ten chapters and no more. Next chapter, the Doctor meets the children


	8. Introductions

**Summary **The Doctor meets the children

**Disclaimer **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Introductions**

The Doctor laughed as Donna glared at him.

"How was I supposed he was asking you to marry him?"

"I thought you knew everything. Just, forget it. Where are we going now?"

"We are heading to a planet called Xybria, a planet full of people wih psychic powers and gems on their foreheads."

The Tardis lurched, sending the two to their feet.

"Doctor? What the hell?"

"Well, lookes like we're going to Earth. More specifically, Number 34, St. David's Road, Birchgrove, Wales."

"Wales? Why Wales?"

"We'll soon find out, won't we?"

* * *

Ianto looked up at an odd noise in the living room.

"Jack, your friend is here."

"Who? Oh, hey Doctor, Donna."

"Jack, Ianto."

"Hey, Jackie, Yan. How's Ifan?

""Fine. Have you met the two new members?"

"What?"

"Ianto gave birth to twins a year ago."

The Doctor jumped to his feet.

"Oh, excellent! Twins, I always loved twins. They're fascinating. Do they have psychic connection?"

"Uh, what?"

"Never mind. Well let's see them."

* * *

Two hours later, the Doctor and Donna walked into the Tardis and left. The Doctor was still emotional after hearing the eldest was named Rose.

"Bye Doctor. Bye Donna. Drop in again."

Ifan waved his toy sonic screwdriver at the two, while the twins yawned at them from Jack and Ianto's arms. Donna leant against the control panel of the TARDIS.

"Adorable. They are adorable."

"Yes, they are."

The Doctor never thought that Jack Harkness would have a husband and children. Hell, who would have thought it? Still, they were a good match. A perfect match, in fact. A love for the ages. One that nothing could destroy.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Oh, I just saw RTD on Dr. Who Confidential. Is it idd that my only thought was bastard? Still, nearly at the end. As for Xybria, the Green Time Force Ranger was from the planet Xybria :D


	9. Apologies

**Summary** Ianto is injured. Jack is guilty

**Disclaimer** I own nothing. This is fiction.

**Apologies**

Ianto winced as Lisa climbed onto his lap. Thanks to Jack, Ianto had two broken ribs. That was the last time Ianto ever tried anything like that in their bedroom. God damn Jack's puppy dog eyes. And his kinky fifty first century sex. It was enjoyable, but painful. Jack sat down beside him, but moved at Ianto's glare. He looked down at his three year old daughter.

"Sweetie, it's time for you and your sister to go to bed."

"When Ifan back?"

"He's staying at a friends tonight. Now, go get ready for bed and Daddy will tuck you in."

"Ok, night Papa."

"Night Lisa. Night Rose."

Jack stared at Ianto.

"I'd better go and tuck them in."

"I think you should Jack."

"I'll be back."

"Take your time."

Jack winced at the pain in Ianto's voice.

Jack sat on the couch next to Ianto.

"I am sorry. Maybe we're more flexible in the future."

"Shut up Jack. I'm in too much pain to be annoyed. But give me a while and I will be out of pain and able to beat you senseless."

"Aw, sweetie, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise."

Ianto melted at Jack's pleading eyes and the hands massaging his shoulders.

"I never could stay mad at you. Love you Jack."

"Love you too Ianto.

"A.N Done. R&R please. Last chapter tomorrow folks :(


	10. The End

**Summary** The End

**Disclaimer** Yeah folks. I'd kill Ianto. I do not own Torchwood

**All Grown Up**

Ianto smiled as his daughters drove off. They were heading for college now. Moving out. They were all grown up. Ready to leave the nest. Ifan was already gone. He'd leaft foe college a couple of years ago. He was nearly finished with his education and then he'd be all grown up. With a job and a wife(or a husband) and kids of his own. God, Ianto would be a grandfather. Too freaky to think about. He shut the door and walked into the living room. He looked down at his depressed husband.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"They're leaving us. Soon they'll have kids and those kids will have kids and then they'll die and I'll be alone."

"Jack, you'll never be alone, you know that. You'll always have family and friends. And other lovers."

"No, Ianto. No one can ever measure up to you. There will be no one after you. I married you for God's sake. I love you."

"Oh, Jack. I love you too. And you're right. The children are leaving the house. But I'm with till the day I die, you know that."

"I know. God, I you love you Ianto Harkness."

"I love you too Jack Harkness."

Ianto crawled into Jack's lap.

"Besides, think of it this way. Now that the kids are gone, we can do....stuff."

Jack perked up.

"Stuff?"

"Fifty first century stuff. And unless you're too busy feeling sorry for yourself, we can start now."

Ianto climbed off Jack and made his way to the bedroom, shedding his clothes as he did. Jack stared after his husband. God, he loved this man. Screw Death. Jack was not going to think about him with Ianto naked in the bedroom. Ianto was alive and well and naked, did Jack mention naked Ianto? He grinned and stood up. Fifty first century stuff, huh? Oh, this was gonna be fun.

**A/N** Done folks. And this is the end. I'm sorry but I have a Transformers and a Power Rangers Jungle Fury story to write so I will be busy. But thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I hope you read more of my stuff XD


End file.
